This invention relates to fabric treating articles which comprise a substantially water-insoluble particulate material releasably combined with a dispensing means. The articles also preferably contain one or more fabric softeners. These articles are especially adapted for use in an automatic clothes dryer to impart anti-wrinkling, ease of ironing, softness, folding ease, enhanced drapability, and appearance benefits to fabrics concurrently with a fabric drying operation.
Treating fabrics in an automatic clothes dryer has recently been shown to be an effective means for conditioning and imparting desirable tactile properties thereto. In particular, it is becoming common to soften fabrics in an automatic clothes dryer rather than during the rinse cycle of a laundering operation. Treating fabrics in the dryer, rather than in the wash, enables the formulator of fabric conditioners to develop and use materials which may not be compatible with detergents. Moreover, the user of dryer-added conditioners is not compelled to make the special effort to add the product during the rinse cycle in the manner required with many rinse-added products.
While significant advances in the art of softening fabrics in the dryer have been made, it has now been discovered that softness is but one of several important benefits which can be imparted to fabrics in this manner. As noted hereinabove, the present invention provides a means whereby many desirable properties can be imparted to fabrics concurrently with a standard drying operation in any automatic dryer.
It is an object of the present invention to condition fabrics in an automatic clothes dryer.
It is another object herein to provide articles which can be added to a clothes dryer to condition fabrics concurrently with a drying operation.
These and other objects are obtained herein as will be seen from the following disclosure.